King Peregrin
|image = |aka = Kingy (by Dan) King Peregrine (in MediEvil: Resurrection) |title = King of Gallowmere ( - 1286) |gender = Male |age = Late sixties (at death) |born = |death = 1286 |family = King Peregrin's father |medievil = The Haunted Ruins |mresurrection = Haunted Ruins}} King Peregrin ( – 1286) was the last monarch of Gallowmere. He is a character that appears in MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection. Story Background Peregrin was the king of Gallowmere in the 13th century. He ascended to the throne when he was 15 after the sudden passing of his father. For 50 years, Gallowmere thrived under Peregrin's rule until the year a terrible famine struck. The King tried everything he could to save his people, but the famine would not pass. He tasked his court magician, Mazok the Muddled, to come up with a magical solution, but this backfired and resulted in the creation of a chicken-dragon monster known as the Jabberwocky. In the end, the King had no choice but to accept aid from a newcomer to his court, the sorcerer Zarok. Zarok did resolve the famine and used this fact to install himself as the King's new Court Magician. Under Zarok's counsel (and magical possession), the King would appoint Sir Daniel Fortesque as his new champion. ''MediEvil: Fate's Arrow'' Fate's Arrow In the year 1286, an army of undead began marching towards Gallowmere. The King relied on his champion to save the day, though he had doubts about Fortesque being the right man for the job. Those doubts were magically dispelled by Zarok, who planned for Fortesque to lead the charge, dooming the King's army. Jabberwocky The King would later be surprised as Fortesque seemingly repels an attack by the Jabberwocky. The Battle of Gallowmere The day of the battle against the undead, the King awaits Dan and his court magician on the field. When Sir Dan finally shows up, he asks after Zarok as he is surprised by his absence. Dan reveals Zarok's duplicity to the king and boosts the morale of the soldiers by giving a rousing speech. Despite this, Daniel is the first to fall in the battle, although the army is victorious. Realising his subjects needed to feel safe and to honour Dan's memory, Peregrin declared that Daniel had defeated Zarok before his demise. A hero's tomb was soon erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. Sadly, Peregrin would pass away a few days later by choking to death on a Brussels sprout, though not before designing a prison for Zarok's Shadow Demons. ''MediEvil / MediEvil: Resurrection Daniel encounters King Peregrin's ghost while traveling through the Haunted Ruins. After obtaining his crown from a room below the Throne Room and placing it on the throne, his ghost suddenly appears. The King is surprised to see Dan and tells him he must release the lava behind the floodgates to defeat the Shadow Demons that overran the castle ruins. In ''MediEvil: Resurrection, he is one of the four holders of a piece of the Anubis Stone. Characteristics Personality King Peregrin is a friendly, chatty, old gentleman with a military background. He enjoys playing croquet, philosophy, literature, and pictures of kittens in bonnets according to the narration of Resurrection. He has complete trust in Dan even after his failure and treats him very kindly, and believes the dead are not supposed to be experimented on. Quotes ''MediEvil'' *''(to Dan)'' "Sir Fortesque, noblest of my courtiers, bravest of my captains! Oh that we should meet at such a dark hour, with the fate of this realm lying once again in your hands." ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''(to Dan)'' "Sir Daniel Fortesque, noblest of my courtiers, bravest of my captains, clumsiest of my croquet team! Oh, that we should meet at such a dark hour, with the fate of this realm lying once again in your hands! Good lord, Fortesque! What happened to your jaw?" Gallery KingPeregrin.png peregrine.png MResKingPeregrin1.png MResKingPeregrinArt1.png Trivia * His name might come from the bird, the peregrine falcon. hu:Peregrin Király it:Re Pellegrino - 1286 |after = N/A }} Notes In a Q&A on Facebook, Chris Sorrell said "I picture Dan dying in his mid thirties, King P in his late sixties". King Peregrin dies a few days after the Battle of Gallowmere (1286). This places his birth between 1217-1219, hence . References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Kings